Kaila (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Sky | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Darmo (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hall of Heroes, Hightown, Spyre | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Light Brown | UnusualFeatures = Blue colored feather wings on her back | Citizenship = Spyrican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, guardian | Education = | Origin = Spyrican Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Hightown, Spyre | Creators = Dan Slott; Sean Izaakse | First = Fantastic Four Vol 6 15 | HistoryText = Sky was a member of the team known as the Unparalleled from the planet Spyre. Just like her comrades, Sky was exposed to cosmic radiation gifting her with abilities of flight via feathered wings on her back and a powerful acoustikinetic sonic scream. Brought together by the all-seeing Overseer, Sky and her fellow teammates became their planet's champions. Sky was dispatched along with their leader, Sidearm, and Citadel to deal with a terrorist bombing that occurred during a ceremonial wedding. The explosion destroyed the balcony where the married couple were standing but Sky caught the bride in midair before she hit the ground. Once everything calmed down, Sky and the others were called back to the Hall of Heroes to report to the Overseer about the increased attacks that they have been putting a stop to. Once there, the Overseer believed the likelihood of these incidents being connected was no mere coincidence. But as their meeting came to an end, an alarm went off that the Unparalleled had never heard before even though they knew what it meant, that their greatest threat had made it's way to their planet. A rocket ship had entered Sypre's atmosphere predicting the prophecy of the aforementioned arrival of the Four-Told. Sky and the others quickly intercepted the ship as Sidearm transformed his arms into metal blades and began to cut through the hull of the vessel. But an elongated arm stretched out from the hole and punched Sidearm off the side the craft. All of a sudden a flaming being flew out of the rocket to fight the Unparalleled as the ship crash-landed on the shore of a beach. Sky told her teammates that she would take care of the flying one as she had waited a long time for this encounter. As they battled against each other, the alien launched fire blasts in her direction but she dodged them with her aerial prowess. Believing that he wouldn't hurt her, Sky unleashed a sonic scream which nullified his powers which also knocked him unconscious. She then carried him away to her home instead of rendezvousing with her team back at the Tower of Over-Site. As he woke up in her bed, Sky approached him as they introduced themselves to one another. Johnny asked her what was going and why was he naked while wearing a golden bracelet. She explained the bracelet was what her people called "Soul Binding" and it meant that even though they were from different worlds it represented them as being soul-mates. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Hyperacusia Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility